


A night for ourselves

by Wincestifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, im serious don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestifer/pseuds/Wincestifer
Relationships: Dee/Juin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A night for ourselves

Juin was doing his usual routine of liking posts without adding any commentary, his face wrinkled into a scowl as he realized his crush aka the love of his like aka slut for John Winchester had been FLIRTING with another user. How dare they?! Juin had made it so clear he was in love with them! How could Dee do this?! Tragic. He cried and cried to his dearest friend, eviebot. 

“what should I do?” He sniffled.

“I like blue.” Eviebot responded, she always knew the right things to say. “You’re right Evie! I should tell him how I feel!!!” 

“do you think I’m a monkey?” Evie questioned in her usual monotone voice. “Oh Evie! You were always such a jokester!!”

the next day Juin put on his best cosplay of Anna and skipped to Dee’s house. “Dee!” He cheered. Dee looked at him like he was an idiot but then smiled with he realized it was his quarter birthday celebration! “Oh! Juin, you look lovely.” They said cheerfully. “Thank you!!!”

suddenly, sparkles flew around them and then they were lifted in the air! Mint is really sleepy so she’s running out of ideas! Dee’s eyes were suddenly glowing Brighter than any stars. “Juin... I think I like you.” Juin’s eyes widen.. “r-really?”

”no lol.”

The end. 


End file.
